Πυθαγόρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Γης
Πυθαγόρειοι pythagoreans thumb|thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρειοι ]] thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρειοι ατενίζουν την Ανατολή του Ηλίου ]] thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος|Πυθαγόρας ]] thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος|Πυθαγόρας ]] - Μία Φιλοσοφική Σχολή Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πυθαγόρειοι" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Πυθαγόρας". Εισαγωγή Οι Πυθαγόρειοι ήταν οι μαθητές της μεγάλης και εξαιρετικής εμβέλειας φιλοσοφικής σχολής που ίδρυσε ο Πυθαγόρας. Στον Κρότωνα, η έκφραση «Πυθαγόρειοι» δεν υποδήλωνε απλώς μια σχολή αλλά και μια πολιτική μερίδα αντίπαλη αυτής των Κυλωνείων. Οι θεωρίες των Πυθαγορείων εκτεινόταν σε όλα τα δυνατά πεδία, τόσο σε αυτό της γνώσης, της θρησκείας όσο και σε αυτό της αισθητικής ή της πολιτικής. Η στρατολόγηση των μυστών γινόταν με προσοχή, ανάλογα με τη φυσιογνωμία, το παράστημα, τις συνήθειες και τις κλίσεις των υποψηφίων. Το αρχικό στάδιο της μύησης διαρκούσε δύο με πέντε έτη και περιλάμβανε μια σειρά δοκιμασιών. Ο μαθητευόμενος υποβαλλόταν στη δοκιμασία της σιωπής, περιοριζόταν δηλαδή αποκλειστικά στο να ακούει τις διδασκαλίες δίχως να ζητά οιαδήποτε εξήγηση. Για αυτό και οι δόκιμοι ονομάζονταν ακουσματικοί. Κατά το αρχικό αυτό στάδιο της μύησης οι μαθητές δεν αντίκρυζαν το δάσκαλο τους, που ήταν κρυμμένος πίσω από μια κουρτίνα. Στη συνέχεια, οι νεόφυτοι ανέρχονταν στις τάξεις των μαθηματικών και, απαλλαγμένοι πλέον από τον όρκο σιωπής, όφειλαν να διδάξουν. Τελικό στάδιο ήταν η τάξη των φυσικών, των μελετητών δηλαδή των φυσικών φαινομένων. Στις τάξεις των Πυθαγορείων γίνονταν δεκτές και γυναίκες. Όλα τα μέλη πάντως όφειλαν απόλυτη υπακοή και το "Αυτός έφα" επείχε θέση ύπατου αξιώματος. Καταλήγοντας, ας υπογραμμίσουμε ότι τίθενται διάφορα σημαντικά, πλην όμως δυσεπίλυτα προβλήματα: Οι Πυθαγόρειοι υιοθέτησαν τις αρχές και τα μυστήρια των Ορφικών. Ο Ζοζέφ ισχυρίζεται ότι η ιουδαϊκή αίρεση των Εσσαίων ακολουθούσε ορισμένο τρόπο ζωής που θα πρέπει να είχε εμπνευσθεί από τους Πυθαγορείους. Ο Κρόϋτσερ πάλι πιστεύει ότι, αντί επιδράσεων, υπάρχουν μόνον απλές αναλογίες, απόλυτα εξηγήσιμες αν αναχθούμε στις Περσικές πηγές, από όπου τόσο οι Πυθαγόρειοι όσο και οι Εσσαίοι θα πρέπει να αντλήσουν τα δόγματα τους. Ο ρόλος του αριθμού Η φήμη των Πυθαγορείων οφείλεται συνήθως στο ότι υιοθέτησαν ως έμβλημα τους το «τα πάντα είναι αριθμός». Ορισμένοι ιστορικοί της φιλοσοφίας και των επιστημών επιχείρησαν να διαγνώσουν μέσα σε αυτό τις απαρχές μιας σύγχρονης επιστημονικής θέασης του Κόσμου, όπου το γιγνώσκειν ισοδυναμεί με την "μέτρηση" και όπου μια γνώση δεν είναι επιστημονική παρά μόνον εάν είναι μαθηματική. Έτσι λοιπόν ο Α. Μπρούνσβικ, στο έργο του Ο ρόλος του Πυθαγορισμού στην εξέλιξη των ιδεών (Παρίσι, 1937), συγχαίρει τον Πυθαγόρα για την ιδιοφυή του ενόραση αλλά και θλίβεται, καθώς συναντά διαρκώς, στις θεωρίες του τελευταίου, πολυάριθμες προλήψεις για τους αριθμούς, ώστε τελικά δίπλα στην πραγματική αριθμητική να παρατίθεται μια αρεσκόμενη σε νεφελώδεις και μυθολογικές θεωρήσεις αριθμολογία. Η θεωρία των Πυθαγορείων εδράζεται, στην πραγματικότητα, σε μια κοσμοαντίληψη εντός της οποίας ο αριθμός συλλαμβάνεται με έναν τρόπο τελείως διάφορο αυτού που μας είναι οικείος. Από την σύγχρονη επιστήμη ο αριθμός θεωρείται ως επισσώρευση μονάδων, ώστε π.χ. το 3 να προκύπτει από την πρόσθεση του 1 στο 1 και πάλι στο 1 δηλ. κάθε ο αριθμός, προκύπτει από την επανάληψη της στοιχειώδους ενότητας. Από αυτή τη σύλληψη έλκουν την καταγωγή τους οι φιλοσοφίες της απαγωγής και της ανάπτυξης, φιλοσοφίες που με τη σειρά τους απολήγουν σε τεχνικές δύναμης και κυριαρχίας. Για τους Πυθαγόρειους, αντίθετα, ο αριθμός προκύπτει από τη διαίρεση της Ενότητας. «Το εν, διχαζόμενο, διπλασιάζεται: το ένα παρήγαγε το δύο», όπως λέει κι ο Αριστοτέλης (Μετά τα Φυσικά, XIV, 3). Κυριολεκτώντας, λοιπόν, η ενότητα δεν έχει πληθυντικό ή, μάλλον, οφείλουμε να διακρίνουμε το Εν, τον αριθμό των αριθμών, από τη μονάδα, τον αριθμό δηλαδή των αριθμούμενων πραγμάτων. Χάρη στις γραφικές αυτές απεικονίσεις τους ήταν δυνατόν να δείξουν ότι: :(α + β)² = α² + 2αβ + β² '' είτε το περίφημο «Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα»: :''AB² + BC² = AC² Η μουσική Οι Πυθαγόρειοι επέδειξαν ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον για τη μουσική· ως προς το θέμα μάλιστα αυτό οφείλουμε να αναφέρουμε, πέραν του ίδιου του Πυθαγόρα, τον Ιππάσιο τον Μεταποντίνο, τον Αριστόξενο τον Ταράντιο και τον Νικόμαχο τον Γεράσιο. Συμφιλιώνοντας τις αντίρροπες αρχές που υπεισέρχονται στη συγκρότηση κάθε όντος, η αρχή της αρμονίας αποτελεί την αναλογία που, σε κάθε πεδίο, συνενώνει τα διχονοούντα στοιχεία. Απαντάται φυσικά στη μουσική, όπου οι έννοιες της συμφωνίας και της διαφωνίας διαδραματίζουν ιδιαίτερα σημαντικό ρόλο. Η μουσική, άλλωστε, υποκρύπτει μέσα της σε λανθάνουσα κατάσταση ολόκληρη αριθμητική, την οποία οι Πυθαγόρειοι, επιχείρησαν να αναδείξουν, τονίζοντας τον ουσιώδη ρόλο του αριθμού και της αναλογίας. Όπως αναφέρει ο Θέων από την Σμύρνη: Οι Πυθαγόρειοι είχαν ακόμα αφιερώσει μελέτες τους στη σχέση ήχου και όγκου του δονούμενου δοχείου που τον παράγει: Αυτές τις συνηχήσεις άλλοι θέλησαν να τις επιτύχουν με το βάρος, άλλοι με το μήκος, άλλοι με αριθμημένες κινήσεις κι άλλοι με τη χωρητικότητα των δοχείων. Λέγεται πως ο Λάσος ο Ερμιονεύς και οι μαθητές του Ιππάσιου του Μεταποντίνου, του τελευταίου εναπομείναντος από αυτούς, έκαναν παρατηρήσεις σχετικά με την ταχύτητα και τη βραδύτητα της κίνησης ταλάντωσης των βάζων, χάρη στις οποίες κατάφεραν να υπολογίσουν μαθηματικά τις συνηχήσεις. Αστρονομία Σχετικά με τη θέση ή την τάξη των σφαιρών ή των κύκλων πάνω στους οποίους περιφέρονται οι πλανήτες, η γνώμη ορισμένων Πυθαγορείων είναι οι εξής: Ο κύκλος της Σελήνης είναι ο εγγύτερος της Γης, αυτός του Ερμή είναι ο δεύτερος ανεβαίνοντας, έπειτα έρχεται αυτός της Αφροδίτης ενώ τέταρτος είναι του Ηλίου. Στη συνέχεια είναι αυτοί του Άρη και του Δία διαδοχικά, ενώ του Κρόνου είναι ο τελευταίος και ο εγγύτερος των αστέρων. Ο Αλέξανδρος ο Αιτωλός αναφέρει: Οι επτά σφαίρες μας δίνουν τους επτά φθόγγους της λύρας και παράγουν μια αρμονία (δηλαδή την οκτάφθογγο) λόγω των διαστημάτων που τους κατανέμουν ανά δύο. Σύμφωνα με το δόγμα του Πυθαγόρα, εφόσον στην πραγματικότητα ο Κόσμος είναι αρμονικά διατεταγμένος, τα Ουράνια Σώματα που απέχουν ανά δύο, κατά τις αναλογίες των σύμφωνων φθόγγων, παράγουν κινούμενα, λόγω της ταχύτητας της περιστροφής τους, τους αντίστοιχους αρμονικούς φθόγγους. Ο Κόσμος ομοιάζει με επτάχορδη λύρα. Η πυθαγόρεια Αριθμολογία Οι αριθμοί, τα σχήματα και οι όγκοι, με την ατομικότητα ή μάλλον την προσωπικότητα που τους προσέδιδε η ιδιάζουσα θέση τους στην συμπαντική συμφωνία, αποτέλεσαν, στην περίπτωση των Πυθαγορείων, το αντικείμενο ενός σκοτεινού και νεφελώδους στοχασμού, όπου πολλοί δεν είδαν παρά αμετροεπείς προλήψεις. Έτσι γεννήθηκε η Αριθμολογία που αποτελούσε για την Αριθμητική ό,τι η Αστρολογία για την Αστρονομία. Κατά τους Πυθαγόρειους οι αριθμοί διαθέτουν ένα πνευματικό στοιχείο ικανό να τους μετατρέπει σε αληθινές υπάρξεις, μη αναγώγιμες σε απλές μετρήσεις. Εδώ βέβαια δεν μπορούμε να παραθέσουμε παρά μόνον λίγα παραδείγματα: Οι άρτιοι αριθμοί εθεωρούντο θηλυκού γένους ενώ οι περιττοί αρσενικού: Αν διαιρέσουμε και τον ένα και τον άλλο σε επιμέρους ενότητες, στο μέσον του άρτιου θα φανεί ένα κενό, εκεί που ο περιττός είναι πάντα πλήρης εξ ενός των μελών του· για το λόγο αυτό οι Πυθαγόρειοι είναι της γνώμης πως ο άρτιος ομοιάζει περισσότερο με θηλυκό και ο περιττός με αρσενικό. Ο αριθμός 3 θεωρείται τέλειος: Γιατί είναι ο πρώτος αριθμός που διαθέτει μια αρχή, ένα μέσον κι ένα τέλος. Ένας άλλος αριθμός της δεκάδας, ο αριθμός 7, είναι προικισμένος με μια αξιοσημείωτη ιδιότητα: είναι ο μόνος αριθμός που δεν γεννά κανέναν αριθμό μεταξύ των περιλαμβανομένων στη δεκάδα και δεν προκύπτει από κανέναν τους, ιδιότητα που ώθησε τους Πυθαγόρειους να τον ονομάσουν Αθηνά, καθώς η θεά αυτή δεν γεννήθηκε από μητέρα ούτε υπήρξε ποτέ η ίδια μητέρα. Τελειώνοντας αναφέρουμε τα πυθαγόρεια πολύεδρα, που διαδραμάτισαν ουσιαστικό ρόλο στην ιστορία των ιδεών και ιδιαίτερα στην ιστορία της αρχιτεκτονικής. Τα κανονικά πολύεδρα σχηματίζονται από κανονικά πολύγωνα, ίδια για κάθε πολύεδρο. Τα πολύεδρα αυτά είναι εγγράψιμα σε σφαίρα και είναι πέντε στον αριθμό: το τετράεδρο, το οκτάεδρο, ο κύβος, το εικοσάεδρο και το δωδεκάεδρο. Είναι μετατρέψιμα το ένα στο άλλο, αλλά όχι οποιοδήποτε σε οποιοδήποτε. Καθένα από τα σώματα αυτά αποδίδονταν και σε ορισμένο φυσικό στοιχείο: το τετράεδρο στη φωτιά, το οκτάεδρο στον αέρα, ο κύβος στη γη, το εικοσάεδρο στο νερό και το δωδεκάεδρο σ’ ένα πέμπτο στοιχείο, που περικλείει όλα τα υπόλοιπα∙ Η μετεμψύχωση Ο Πυθαγόρας ισχυριζόταν πως διατηρούσε τις αναμνήσεις του από τις προηγούμενες ζωές του και πως αυτή η ανάμνηση του επέτρεπε να έχει διαρκώς παρόν στο νου του ό,τι είχε μάθει στις παρελθούσες υπάρξεις του. Είναι άσκοπο, πιστεύουμε, να τονίσουμε τις οφειλές του πλατωνισμού σ' αυτή τη θεωρία. Η ψυχή, κατά τους Πυθαγόρειους, είναι δαιμόνιο φυλακισμένο μέσα στο σώμα. Κάποτε ζούσε μαζί με τους θεούς, τώρα πλέον όμως είναι καταδικασμένο να αντικρίζει τον Κόσμο μόνο μέσα από τα σίδερα της φυλακής του. Με το θάνατο, η ψυχή αποχωρίζεται το σώμα και μεταφέρεται στον Άδη να αποκαθαρθεί, ώστε να ξαναγυρίσει καθαρή πλέον και να κατοικήσει σε ένα νέο σώμα. Κατά τις συνεχείς αυτές μετεμψυχώσεις τους, οι ψυχές εξιλεώνονται για τα σφάλματα που τυχόν διέπραξαν σε κάποια από τις παρελθούσες ζωές τους. Όταν κριθούν άξιες να λυτρωθούν από τη βάσανο της ύπαρξης, γνωρίζουν πλέον την αθανασία και τον ένθεο βίο. Πρώιμοι Πυθαγόρειοι (6ος, 5ος αιώνες) *Πέτρων *Κέρκωψ *Ιππασος *Καλλιφών *Δημοκήδης *Αλκμαίων * Πάρων *Ίκκος * Αμεινίας --------- *Μενέστωρ * Ξούθος *Ίων *Πολύκλειτος *Ιπποκράτης *Φιλόλαος *Θημαρίδης *Δάμων *Ίππων *Μιλήσιος Μέσοι Πυθαγόρειοι (5ος αιώνας) *Αρχύτας *Ικέτας *Οκκέλος *Αμύκλας *Πρώρος *Κλεινίας *Αριστόξενος Νεοπυθαγόρειοι *Απολλώνιος *Μοδεράτος *Νικόμαχος *Νουμήνιος Οι κληρονόμοι του Πυθαγόρα Κάποιες μεταγενέστερες παραδόσεις μεταφέρουν πως η αίρεση των Πυθαγορείων χωριζόταν στους μαθηματικούς, που κατείχαν πράγματι το δόγμα, και τους ακουσματικούς, που δεν κατείχαν παρά τα στοιχειώδη. Μεταξύ των Πυθαγορείων αναφέρονται * ο Ίππασος ο Μεταποντίνος, που ήκμαζε το 538 περίπου, *ο Αλκμέων από τον Κρότωνα, που ήκμαζε γύρω στο 500 και εισήγαγε τις θεωρίες των Πυθαγορείων στην Ιατρική, *ο Φιλόλαος, που αναφέρεται ότι μύησε τον Πλάτωνα στα μυστήρια της αίρεσης και, τέλος, ο Αρχύτας από τον Τάραντα, φίλος του Πλάτωνα, που ασχολήθηκε κυρίως με τη μουσική. Πολλά είναι τα ρεύματα της σκέψης που οφείλουν κάτι, άλλα περισσότερα και άλλα λιγότερα, στο πυθαγόρειο δόγμα: *ο Πατσιόλι, *ο Παράκελσος, *ο Κέπλερ συγκαταλέγονται πιθανότατα μεταξύ αυτών που δέχθηκαν την επιρροή του. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Στωικοί *Πυθαγόρας Βιβλιογραφία *Aelian, 1997, Historical Miscellany, N. G. Wilson (ed.), Cambridge, Mass: Harvard University Press. *Aëtius — see Diels 1958. *Aristotle, ** 1933, Metaphysics, Hugh Tredennick (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 1935, The Nicomachean Ethics, H. Rackham (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 1957, Physics, 2 Vols., Philip H. Wicksteed and Francis M. Cornford (trs.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 1984, Fragments, Jonathan Barnes and Gavin Lawrence (trs.), in The Complete Works of Aristotle, Vol. 2, Jonathan Barnes (ed.), Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2384–2462. *Arnott, W. Geoffrey, 1996, Alexis: The Fragments. A Commentary, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Athenaeus, 1927, The Deipnosophists, 6 Vols., C. B. Gulick (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Baltes, Matthias, 1972, Timaios Lokros: Über die Natur des Kosmos und der Seele, Leiden: Brill. *Barker, A. D., **1989, Greek Musical Writings, Vol. II: Harmonic and Acoustic Theory, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ** 2007, The Science of Harmonics in Classical Greece, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Barnes, Jonathan, 1982, The Presocratic Philosophers, London: Routledge. *Boethius **1867, De institutione arithmetica, Gottfried Friedlein (ed.), Leipzig: Teubner. ** 1867, De institutione musica, Gottfried Friedlein (ed.), Leipzig: Teubner. ** 1983, Boethian Number Theory: A translation of the De Institutione Arithemtica, Michael Masi (tr.), Amsterdam: Rodopi. ** 1989, Fundamentals of Music, Calvin M. Bower (tr.), New Haven: Yale University Press. *Burkert, W., **1960, ‘Platon oder Pythagoras? Zum Ursprung des Wortes “Philosophia”’, Hermes 88: 159–77. ** 1961, ‘Hellenistische Pseudopythagorica’, Philologus, 105: 16–43, 226–246. ** 1972a, Lore and Science in Ancient Pythagoreanism, E. Minar (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press; 1st German edn., 1962. ** 1972b, ‘Zur geistesgeschichtlichen Einordnung einiger Pseudopythagorica’, in Pseudepigrapha I, Fondation Hardt Entretiens XVIII, Vandoeuvres-Genève, 25–55. ** 1998, ‘Pythagoreische Retraktationen: Von den Grenzen einer möglichen Edition’, in Aporemata 3: Fragmentsammlungen philosphischer Texte der Antike, Walter Burkert, *Laura Gemelli Marciano, Elisabetta Matelli, Lucia Orelli (eds.), Göttingen: Vandenhoeck and Ruprecht, 303–319. *CAG = Commentaria in Aristotelem Graeca *Cambiano, Giuseppe, 1998, ‘Archimede Meccanico et La Meccanica di Archita’, Elenchos, 19.2: 291–324. *Cato, 1935, On Agriculture, William Davis Hooper (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Centrone, Bruno, **1990, Pseudopythagorica Ethica, Naples: Bibliopolis. ** 1994, ‘Pseudo-Archytas’, in Dictionnaire des Philosophes Antiques, Vol. 1, Richard Goulet (ed.), Paris: CNRS Editions, 342–345. *Cicero, **1923, De Senectute, De Amicitia, De Divinatione, W. A. Falconer (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 1928, De Republica, De Legibus, Clinton Walker Keyes (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 1931, De Finibus, H. Rackham (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. **1945, Tusculan Disputations, J. E. King (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 1967, De Natura Deorum, Academica, H. Rackham (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Columella, 1941, On Agriculture, H. B. Ash (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Commentaria in Aristotelem Graeca, 1882–1909, Berlin: G. Reimeri. *Copernicus, Nicolaus, 1939, On the Revolutions of the Heavenly Spheres, Charles Glenn Wallis (tr.), Chicago: Encyclopedia Britannica. *Cornford, F. M., 1922–1923, ‘Mysticism and Science in the Pythagorean Tradition’, CQ 16: 137–150; 17: 1–12. *Cudworth, Ralph, 1845, The True Intellectual System of the Universe, 3 Vols., London: Thomas Tegg. *Delatte, A., **1915, Études sur la littérature pythagoricienne, Paris: Champion. ** 1922, La vie de Pythagore de Diogène Laërce, Brussels: M. Lamertin. *Dickie, Matthew W., 2001, Magic and Magicians in the Greco-Roman World, London: Routledge. *Diels, H., **1958, Doxographi Graeci, Berlin: De Gruyter. ** 1965, Antike Technik, 3rd edn., Osnabrück: Zeller. *Dillon, John, **1977, The Middle Platonists, Ithaca: Cornell University Press. ** 2003, The Heirs of Plato, Oxford: Clarendon Press. *Dillon and Hershbell, see Iamblichus, On the Pythagorean Life. *Diodorus Siculus, 1933–1967, Library of History, C. H. Oldfather et al. (trs.), 12 Vols., Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Diogenes Laertius, 1925, Lives of Eminent Philosophers, R. D. Hicks (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *DK = Diels, H. and W. Kranz, 1952, Die Fragmente der Vorsokratiker, 6th edition, 3 Vols., Dublin and Zürich: Weidmann. *Dreyer, J. L. E., 1953, A History of Astronomy from Thales to Kepler, New York: Dover. *Festugière, A.-J., 1945, ‘Les Mémoires Pythagoriques cités par Alexandre Polyhistor’, REG 58: 1–65. *Field, J. V., 1988, Kepler's Geometrical Cosmology, London: The Athlone Press. *Fritz, Kurt von, **1940, Pythagorean Politics in Southern Italy, New York: Columbia University Press. ** 1945, ‘The Discovery of Incommensurability by Hippasos of Metapontum’, Annals of Mathematics 46: 242–264. *Gellius, Aulus, 1927, The Attic Nights, John C. Rolfe (tr.), Cambridge, Mass: Harvard University Press. *Gottschalk, H. B., 1980, Heraclides of Pontus, Oxford: Clarendon Press. *Guthrie, W. K. C., 1962, A History of Greek Philosophy, Vol. 1, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Harder, Richard, 1966, Ocellus Lucanus, Dublin and Zürich: Weidmann. *Heath, T. L., **1921, A History of Greek Mathematics, 2 vols., Oxford: Clarendon Press. ** 1956, Euclid: The Thirteen Books of the Elements, Vol. 1, New York: Dover. *Heinze, R., 1892, Xenokrates, Leipzig: Teubner. *Heninger, S. K., Jr., 1974, Touches of Sweet Harmony: Pythagorean Cosmology and *Renaissance Poetics, San Marino, California: The Huntington Library. *Herodotus, 1920–1925, The Persian Wars, 4 Vols., A. D. Godley (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Hippolytus, **1986, Refutatio Omnium Haeresium, M. Marcovich (ed.), Berlin: Walter de Gruyter. **1994, The Refutation of all Heresies, J. H. MacMahon (tr.), in The Ante-Nicene Fathers, vol. 5 (repr.), Peabody, MA: Hendrickson. *Historia Augusta, 1922–1932, D. Magie (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Horace, 1927, The Odes and Epodes, C. E. Bennett (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Huffman, C. A., **1993, Philolaus of Croton: Pythagorean and Presocratic, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ** 1999a, ‘Limite et illimité chez les premiers philosophes grecs’, in La Fêlure du Plaisir : Études sur le Philèbe de Platon, Vol. II: Contextes, M. Dixsaut (ed.), Paris: Vrin, 11–31. **1999b, ‘The Pythagorean Tradition’, in The Cambridge Companion to Early Greek Philosophy, A. A. Long (ed.), Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 66–87. **2001, ‘The Philolaic Method: The Pythagoreanism behind the Philebus’, in Essays in Ancient Greek Philosophy VI: Before Plato, A. Preus (ed.), Albany: State University of New York Press, 67–85. –** 2002, ‘Polyclète et les Présocratiques’, in Qu’ est-ce que La Philosophie Présocratique?, A. Laks and C. Louguet (eds.), Lille: Septentrion, 303–327. ** 2005, Archytas of Tarentum: Pythagorean, Philosopher and Mathematician King, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ** 2006, ‘Aristoxenus' Pythagorean Precepts: A Rational Pythagorean Ethics’, in The Construction of Philosophical Discourse in the Age of the Presocratics, M. M. Sassi (ed.), Pisa: Edizioni Della Normale, 103–121. ** 2008a, ‘Two Problems in Pythagoreanism’, in The Oxford Handbook of Presocratic Philosophy, P. Curd and D. Graham (eds.), New York: Oxford University Press, 284–304. **2008b, ‘The Pythagorean Precepts of Aristoxenus: Crucial Evidence for Pythagorean Moral Philosophy’, Classical Quarterly 58.1: 104–119. ** 2008c, ‘Another Incarnation of Pythagoras’, review of C. Riedweg, Pythagoras: His Life, Teaching and Influence, Ancient Philosophy 28: 201–225. ** 2009, ‘The Pythagorean Conception of the Soul from Pythagoras to Philolaus’, in Body and Soul in Ancient Philosophy, D. Frede and B. Reis (eds.), Berlin: Walter de Gruyter, 21–43. *Iamblichus, **1922, Theologoumena Arithmeticae, Victorius De Falco (ed.), Leipzig: Teubner. ** 1988, The Theology of Arithmetic, Robin Waterfield (tr.), Grand Rapids: Phanes Press. *Iamblichus, **1888, Protrepticus, H. Pistelli (ed.), Stuttgart and Leipzig: Teubner. ** 1975a, De Communi Mathematica Scientia, N. Festa (ed.), Stuttgart: Teubner. ** 1975b, In Nicomachi Arithmeticae Introductionem Liber, H. Pistelli (ed.), Stuttgart: Teubner. ** 1991, On the Pythagorean Way of Life, John Dillon and Jackson Hershbell (trs.), Atlanta: Scholars Press (Referred to as VP). *Isocrates, 1945, ‘Busiris’, in Isocrates, Vol. 3, Larue van Hook (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Jacoby, F., 1923–1958, Die Fragmente der griechischen Historiker, Berlin: Weidmann, Leiden: Brill. *Junge, G., and Thomson, W. (eds.), 1930, The Commentary of Pappus on Book X of Euclid's Elements, Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Kahn, C., 2001, Pythagoras and the Pythagoreans, Indianapolis: Hackett. *Kalligas, Paul, 2004, ‘Platonism in Athens During the First Two Centuries AD: An Overview’, Rhizai 1.2: 37–56. *Karamanolis, George E., 2006, Plato and Aristotle in Agreement?, Oxford: Oxford University Press. *Kassel, R. and C. Austin (eds.), 1983-, Poetae Comici Graeci, Berlin: Walter de Gruyter. *Kepler, J., **1940–5, Gesammelte Werke, W. von Dyck and M. Caspar (eds.), Munich: C. H. Beck. ** 1997, The Harmony of the World, E. J. Anton, A. M. Duncan and J. V. Field (trs.), Philadelphia: American Philosophical Society. *Kirk, G. S. and J. E. Raven, 1957, The Presocratic Philosophers, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Kirk, G. S., J. E. Raven, and M. Schofield, 1983, The Presocratic Philosophers, 2nd ed., Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Kingsley, Peter, 1995, Ancient Philosophy, Mystery and Magic, Oxford: Clarendon Press. *Koestler, A., 1959, The Sleepwalkers: A History of Man's Changing Vision of the Universe, New York: Macmillan. *Kristeller, Paul Oskar, 1979, Renaissance Thought and Its Sources, New York: Columbia University Press. *Lucian, 1913, Lucian, 7 Vols., A. M. Harmon (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Majercik, Ruth, 1989, The Chaldaean Oracles: Text, Translation and Commentary, Leiden: Brill. *Mansfeld, Jaap, 1992, Heresiography in Context: Hippolytus' Elenchos as a Source for Greek Philosophy, Leiden: Brill. *Marg, Walter, 1972, Timaeus Locrus: De Natura Mundi et Animae, Leiden: Brill. *Marinus, **1985, Marino di Neapoli. Vita di Proclo, R. Masullo (ed.), Naples: d’Auria. ** 1986, The Life of Proclus or Concerning Happiness, Kenneth Sylvan Guthrie (tr.), Grand Rapids, Phanes Press. *Marsden, E. W., **1969, Greek and Roman Artillery: Historical Development, Oxford: Clarendon Press. ** 1971, Greek and Roman Artillery: Technical Treatises, Oxford: Clarendon Press. *Mills, Michael J., 1982, ‘TUXH in Aristoxenus, Fr. 41, and Eudemian Ethics Θ.2’, AJP 103.2: 204–8. *Minar, Edwin L., 1942, Early Pythagorean Politics in Practice and Theory, Baltimore: Waverly Press. *Montepaone, C., 1993, ‘Teano, la pitagorica’, in Grecia al femminile, N. Loraux (ed.), Rome: Laterza, 73–105. *Moraux, P., 1984, Der Aristotelismus bei den Griechen von Andronikos bis Alexander von Aphrodisias, ii: Der Aristotelismus im I. und II. Jh. n. Chr., Berlin: Walter de Gruyter. *Mueller, I., 1997, ‘Greek arithmetic, geometry and harmonics: Thales to Plato’, in Routledge History of Philosophy Vol. I: From the Beginning to Plato, C. C. W. Taylor (ed.), London: Routledge, 271–322. *Navia, L. E., 1990, Pythagoras: An Annotated Bibliography, New York: Garland. *Nicomachus, **1926, Introduction to Arithmetic, Martin Luther D’Ooge (tr.), Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Press. ** 1989, Enchiridion (Handbook), Andrew Barker (tr.), in Greek Musical Writings, Vol. II: Harmonic and Acoustic Theory, Andrew Barker (ed.), Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 245–269. *Numenius, 1973, Fragments, Édouard Des Places (ed.), Paris: Les Belles Lettres. O’Meara, D. J., 1989, Pythagoras Revived. Mathematics and Philosophy in Late Antiquity, Oxford: Clarendon Press. *Ovid, 1921, Metamorphoses, 2 Vols., Frank Justus Miller (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Philip, J. A., 1966, Pythagoras and Early Pythagoreanism, Toronto: University of Toronto Press. *Philostratus, 1912, The Life of Apollonius of Tyana, 2 Vols., F. C. Conybeare (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Pico della Mirandola, Giovanni, 1965, On the Dignity of Man, On Being and the One, Heptaplus, Paul W. Miller and Douglas Carmichael (trs.), Indianapolis: Bobbs-Merrill. *Plato, 1997, Complete Works, John M. Cooper (ed.), Indianapolis: Hackett. *Pliny, 1949–1962, Natural History, 10 Vols., H. Rackham, W. H. S. Jones, D. E. Eichholz (trs.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Plotinus, 1966–1988, Enneads, 7 Vols., A. H. Armstrong (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Plutarch, **1914–1926, Lives, 11 Vols., Bernadotte Perrin (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. **1949, Moralia, 14 Vols., Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Porphyry, ** 1932, Porphyrios Kommentar zur Harmonielehre des Ptolemaios, I. Düring (ed.), Göteborg: Elanders Boktryckeri Aktiebolag. ** 1965, The Life of Pythagoras, in Heroes and Gods, Moses Hadas and Morton Smith (eds.), New York: Harper and Row, 105–128 (referred to as VP). ** 1999, On the Life of Plotinus and the Order of his Books, in Plotinus: Porphry on Plotinus, Ennead 1, A. H. Armstrong (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 2003, Vie de Pythagore, Lettre à Marcella, E. des Places (ed.), Paris: Les Belles Lettres. *Proclus, 1992, A Commentary on the First Book of Euclid's Elements, Glenn R. Morrow (tr.), Princeton: Princeton University Press. *Propertius, 1999, Elegies, G. P. Goold (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Rawson, Elizabeth, 1985, Intellectual Life in the Late Roman Republic, Baltimore: Johns Hopkins. *Riedweg, Christoph, 2005, Pythagoras: His Life, Teaching, and Influence, Steven Rendall (tr.), Ithaca: Cornell University Press. *Rohde, E., 1871–1872, ‘Die Quellen des Iamblichus in seiner Biographie des *Pythagoras’, Rheinische Museum 26: 554–576 and 27: 23–61. *Ryle, G., 1965, ‘The Timaeus Locrus’, Phronesis 10: 174–190. *Sachs, E., 1917, Die fünf Platonischen Körper, Berlin: Weidmann. *Seneca, **1917, Ad Lucilium Epistulae Morales, 3 Vols., Richard M. Gummere (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. ** 1928, Moral Essays, 3 Vols., John W. Basore (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Sextus Empiricus, 1933–1949, 4 Vols., Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Szlezak, T. A., 1972, Pseudo-Archytas über Die Kategorien, Berlin: Walter De Gruyter. *Suetonius, 1998, Lives of the Caesars, 2 Vols., J. C. Rolfe (tr.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Taran, Leonardo, 1981, Speusippus of Athens, Leiden: Brill. *Theophrastus, **1929, Metaphysics, W. D. Ross and F. H. Fobes (eds.), Oxford, Clarendon Press. ** 1976–1990, De Causis Plantarum, 3 Vols., Benedict Einarson and G. K. K. Link (trs.), Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. *Thesleff, H., **1961, An Introduction to the Pythagorean Writings of the Hellenistic Period, Åbo: Åbo Akademi. ** 1965, The Pythagorean Texts of the Hellenistic Period, Åbo: Åbo Akademi. ** 1972, ‘On the Problem of the Doric Pseudo-Pythagorica. An Alternative Theory of Date and Purpose’, in Pseudepigrapha I, Fondation Hardt Entretiens XVIII, Vandoeuvres-Genève, 59-87. *Thom, J. C., 1995, The Pythagorean ‘Golden Verses’, Leiden: Brill. *Timpanaro Cardini, Maria, 1958–1964, I Pitagorici: Testimonianze e Frammenti, 3 fascs., Florence: La Nuova Italia. *Waterhouse, William C., 1972, ‘The Discovery of the Regular Solids’, Archive for History of Exact Sciences, 9: 212–221. *Wehrli, Fritz, **1944, Dikaiarchos, Die Schule des Aristoteles, I, Basel: Schwabe. ** 1945, Aristoxenos, Die Schule des Aristoteles, II, Basel: Schwabe. **1953, Herakleides Pontikos, Die Schule des Aristoteles, VII, Basel: Schwabe. West, M. L., 1983, The Orphic Poems, Oxford: Clarendon Press. ** 1992, Ancient Greek Music, Oxford: Clarendon Press. *Wilamowitz-Moellendorff, Ulrich von, 1962, Platon, 2 Vols., Berlin: Weidmann. *Zhmud, L., **1992, ‘Mathematici and Acusmatici in the Pythagorean School’, in Pythagorean Philosophy, K. Boudouris (ed.), Athens: International Association for Greek Philosophy, 240–249. ** 1997, Wissenschaft, Philosophie und Religion im frühen Pythagoreismus, Berlin: Akademie Verlag. ** 2003, Review of Riedweg (2002), Ancient Philosophy 23: 416–420. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *plato.stanford.edu *[ ] Category:Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής